


laden with happiness and tears

by foxinsocksinabox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tears, Weddings, Yuri should be his own warning tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxinsocksinabox/pseuds/foxinsocksinabox
Summary: Four times someone cries in Yuri's presence, and one time Yuri cries himself.





	laden with happiness and tears

**Author's Note:**

> written for this prompt by [chromatic-coma](http://chromatic-coma.dreamwidth.org/):
> 
> "When someone is crying, of course, the noble thing to do is to comfort them. But if someone is trying to hide their tears, it may also be noble to pretend you do not notice them."
> 
> -Lemony Snicket
> 
> (it was supposed to be angsty but turned out not)

I.

  
  
Victor blubbers all over everyone at his wedding, Katsuki most of all.   
  
Yuri curls his lip and drinks too much and stays as far out of reach as possible considering he's the damn ringbearer, and when he gets a second he takes a breath, smoothing a hand down the lapels of his slightly-too-short suit. He'd shot up a last straggling two inches a week before the wedding, to Victor's everlasting dismay and Yuri's own disgruntlement. His depth perception is shot all over again, and fuck but he's  _nineteen_. Even he thought he was done growing.   
  
The only good thing about having to readjust to his own body again is that he's now a solid inch taller than Victor Asshole Nikiforov.   
  
Who's coming towards him, overflowing with tears and  _feelings_.   
  
"Yuri!" He blubbers, and gives a truly horrifying snort-sniffle. "Can you believe I'm married? And look at you, you've gotten so tall,  _my little Yuri_ -"  
  
"Get the fuck away from me, dickface!" Yuri snarls, lobbing his napkin into Victor's face as he dodges out of reach of those grasping hands. "Go cry on your husband and leave me the fuck alone."  
  
"But _Yuri_ -"  
  
"No. Take your snot somewhere else, it's fucking gross."  
  
  
  


II.

  
  
When Katsuki won gold at his second Grand Prix Final, he cried.   
  
So did Yuri that very first time, when he'd whirled to a finish at his senior debut, heart thundering, adrenaline singing, because he'd  _known_  then, that he had achieved what even Victor had not.   
  
It's not unusual. There's a reason why it's called a kiss and  _cry_. But the first time Otabek gives a gold medal performance, Yuri is still a little surprised (and maybe amused) to see his stoic face crumple, to see him swipe his wrist over his eyes right there on the ice.   
  
Yuri isn't competing in Worlds this year because it came too close on the heels of the Russian Nationals, and he needed the break. Just this once, though, he's glad for it. It means he can cheer Otabek's win unreservedly, without the sting of defeat. They'll have other chances to compete against each other, but this time, this first? This is all Otabek's.   
  
He can tell the tears are still hovering right on the edge, even when Otabek escapes the cameras at the side of the rink, so he just grins, wide and fierce, and opens his arms.   
  
Otabek hasn't been taller than him since Yuri turned seventeen, but he's always been the broader of them. He hugs like Yuri imagines a bear would; solid and strong as houses, but this time there is dampness seeping into the collar of Yuri's jacket, and Otabek's hug is just this side of too tight.   
  
"You did it, Beka," he whispers, and those beloved arms tighten around Yuri's ribcage. "You did it. You're a world champion."  
  
Otabek's coach calls him and he pulls away from Yuri slowly, but just as Yuri is about to crack wise, tell him to go kiss his gold medal or something, Otabek steps forward.   
  
He curls his hand in Yuri's favourite tiger t-shirt and pulls him down, his lips salty with tears and sweat. Yuri kisses back just as hard, locking his fingers behind Otabek's jaw, and maybe they shouldn't be doing this right here in the hallway for the cameras to see, but Yuri knows how dizzying everything is right after a medal win and he can't wait for the banquet, for all this to be over so he can kiss his boyfriend again.   
  
"Love you," Otabek murmurs against his lips as Yuri flushes pink. "I'll come find you after the ceremony?"  
  
Yuri uses his thumb to swipe the tear tracks from Otabek's cheeks, and smiles. "Sure. Now, go get your gold medal, dumbass."  
  
  
  


III.

  
  
JJ cries at his wedding too. Yuri doesn't know what it is about people and  _weddings_ , they just seem to make everyone weepy and he hates it.   
  
Isabella keeps her new husband in check during the reception, though, and appears to distract JJ when he's trying to corner Yuri into a dance-off, which, thank god because  _fuck_  if he's doing that. For that, and for the commiserating look she sends Yuri as she allows him to make his escape, he thinks maybe Isabella's not so bad after all.   
  
Though he still thinks she has terrible fucking taste in men.   
  
  
  


IV.

  
  
Katsuki finds out that Yuri has never watched Titanic before, and immediately declares that they need to have a movie night.   
  
"You don't understand, Yurio," he says, with big, beseeching eyes. "Titanic is an experience. You can't  _not_."  
  
Yuri thinks he can, and he fucking will. But though he grumbles and groans and generally makes a fuss, at the end of the day he still sits on the damned couch and watches Katsuki queue the movie up on Victor's ostentatiously large smart TV.   
  
He texts Otabek a sarcastic running commentary through most of it- he's a millenial, he lives on the internet, he knows what happens even if he's never seen it so it's not like it's a surprise- but the most amusing thing is actually Katsuki, who is  _invested_.   
  
"You've got to be shitting me," Yuri says, when Katsuki actually says a line in time with Rose, and covers his face with a pillow to hide his hilarity.   
  
And then the ending comes and the boat springs a leak, and Yuri's eyes maybe prickle a little, but that's nothing compared to how Katsuki turns on the waterworks. Yuri distracts himself from the movie tragedy by laughing at his misery, which turns into Katsuki throwing a pillow at him, which turns into a pillow fight.   
  
Victor comes home to a warzone, with Yuri taking shelter behind his fort of couch cushions and Katsuki crouched by the kitchen counter. Yuri complains loudly and with feeling when Victor joins forces with his husband, but the important thing is that Katsuki is laughing and Victor is smiling and any tears shed over a stupid movie are long since forgotten.  
  
  
  


V.

  
  
Otabek gets down on one knee on a familiar hilltop in Barcelona, ten years almost to the day since he held a hand out to Yuri and asked if they could be friends.   
  
Yuri Plisetsky, Ice Tiger of Russia, five-time world champion, looks down at the black velvet ringbox in his boyfriend's hands- and bursts into tears. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on twitter [here!](http://www.twitter.com/foxrocksyrsocks)


End file.
